Percabeth and Selected Few Meets Mortals
by DaughterHunterofPoseidon
Summary: Instead of the cliche Mortals meet the seven, It's going to be Piper Mclean and Rachel Dare meets the mortals. (Of course there's gonna be Percabeth too)
1. Chapter 1

**I've just suddenly got this idea so I decided to this. Enjoy !**

Setting: IT was a sunny day and Annabeth and Percy are at Goode High in the middle of the year.

I went to registration with Annabeth at my side.

"Good Morning, sir, I am Annabeth Chase and this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson.'

Annabeth smiled at the man at the counter.(Eww…. Not that way)

The man smiled at us and gave us our schedules. I grabbed Annabeth's and squinted at the words.

' Annabeth, we have the same schedules!' I shouted excitedly.

'NO way, Seaweed Brain, How can you read these scribbles?' She snatched away the schedules and squinted.

I grinned and said,' Because the scribbles look similar, Wise Girl.' I grinned again.

For a moment, she looked dazzled before snapping' Whatever, just go, Seaweed brain.'

She stormed down the hall and I followed hurriedly.

~ ~ ~ Time Skip ~ ~ ~

It was lunch time and all of the students rushed together out of the classroom, I was swept with the crowd and we entered the cafeteria.

It was like nothing I've ever seen before.

It was very-

Crowded…

Not the kind of crowded you'd see on Christmas Eve or something, It's just that it smells of really sweaty teens and smelly gym socks.

Annabeth and I sat down at an empty table and took up the plate that they call food. Just as I was about to eat, a boy and a girl came up to our table.

The grl was wearing tons of makeup while the boy looked like he was her bodyguard. Not the kind of protective way(Like the love kind), but his body gestures signals that this girl was sort of like his prize and don't-come-near-her-way.

The girl said with her head looking down on us, like a king would look on a servant way.

'So, you two are the new kids, huh? ' She had a really high voice, which sounds like she was a mouse or something like that.

As she came closer, you could actually see that she isn't actually pretty, but looks only OK because if all the makeup she piled on herself.

The boy next spoke ' Yeah, you little things,' he sneered in which I suppose to be a cool way.

The girl opened her mouth and squealed ' Remember, I am Janelle(NO offence to any Janelles' out there except for one. "if you're one of my friends you would understand.") and you would do well to remember us. Gesturing with one of her hands to both her and the boy. We own this school and you, are nothing compared to us.'

She smirked and turned o her really, really high heels and went over to a crowded table and plopped down in the middle. Immediately, everyone made her a space .

Across me, Annabeth was shaking with fury and looked like she was going to pull out her dagger any moment and rush over to Janelle.

I put an arm on her and that seemt to calm her down a bit before she ranted

' That mortal ! Doesn't she know who I am? '

I went over to her side and gave her a hug.

'Never mind her, besides, big, strong, scary Seaweed brain's gonna protect my little Wise Girl.'

I smiled as I flexed my muscles. This seemed to cheer her up a bit as she hit my arms playfully.

'As much as I would like to spar with you, Seaweed Brain, this isn't really the right place and I would like to finish this thing they call a lunch.'

~ ~ ~ Time Skip ~ ~ ~

Annabeth POV

As we went for our next lesson, a girl who has a kind of nerdy(

I hold nothing against nerds!) look about her caught up to me and spoke to me hesitantly.

'Annabeth, is it? I would have to warn you don't do anything to Janelle,' she looks around before whispering to me,' Her dad's actually very famous, and she apparently has a lot of money and her dad can get us kicked out with slipping a wad of money into our principal's hand, ok? '

I smiled at her encouragingly before asking her,' who's her dad?'

She smiled ' He's Tristan Mclean's assistant. And Tristan Mclean's so cute! ' She swooned for a moment before concentrating on me and said seriously

' Heed my advice.'

'Tristan Mclean, you say? ' I smiled as Piper's words flashed in my mind.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, the only thing that changed is the author's note at the bottom. Sorry to those who anticipated the next chapter. 3 more reviews, please^~^**

 **P** **e** **rcabeth and selected few meets mortals**

 **Previous:**

' **Tristan Mclean, you say?** **'** **I smiled as Piper** **'** **s words flashed in my mind.**

 **Now:**

'Yes, he's so handsome!' She swooned and looked at me under her thick glasses' Why did you ask?' She asked curiously.

'Oh, nothing much.' I shrugged as a plan came up in my mind.

I saw Seaweed Brain heading out of another classroom and I took this opportunity to wave goodbye to Ashley (The girl), and headed over to Percy.

"Seaweed Brain, I just found out that Janelle's dad is Tristan Mclean's assistant , that is why she thinks she's our superior.' I told him excitedly.

He scratched the back of his neck adorably and smiled sheepishly '

Why does Mclean sound so familiar?'

I smacked him on his head and muttered 'Seaweed Brain. He's Piper's dad. Remember? The superstar.'

'Right!' He yelled and asked' But isn't Coach Hedge's wife his assistant.'

I smacked his head and muttered again 'Seaweed Brain. Remember where we went last Friday?'

'Oh. But don't you mean you and the other girls went….' He smiled again as I frowned.

'Seaweed Brain! Don't act like you're clever.' I put my arms on my waist and glared my famous glare at him.

He gulped visibly and nodded his head

'Yes, ma'am. Just don't judo-flip me.'

I glared even harder as he ran off yelling like a little girl.

(I am sorry if the characters seem a little bit OOC, and if anyone wonder where they went, they went to Mellie's second child's birth.)

~ ~ ~ Time Skip ~ ~ ~

'Thanks, Piper.'

I smiled as I finished the phone call.

~ ~ ~ Time Skip ~ ~ ~

I waited for them anxiously in Percy's arms. I began to kiss him when I heard a shout.

'Ewwww….. Annabeth! PDA!'

I sighed and looked at the strawberry van parked at the entrance.

Surely, there was Leo covering his eyes while Piper and Jason smiled sheepishly behind him.

Percy pulled me along as he ran towards the van. He reached Leo and Jason and gave them a bro-hug while I pulled Piper into a hug.

'So, Annie-' She stopped at my glare '-beth. Where's that mortal you told me about? The ones that needs teaching? '

I grinned evilly and the boys began to shudder and Piper grinned at me. I pulled them into a group and began whispering to them quietly.

When I was finished, they stood up with similiar grins on their faces.

(I was actually planning to stop it here but I still had a lot of free time so I decided to continue^~^)

~ ~ ~ Time Skip ~ ~ ~

"So we welcome three new students: Jason Grace, Leo Valdez and Piper-'

The teacher let out a gasp as she saw Piper's name. Piper sighed and handed the teacher a letter. The teacher ripped it open and scanned the letter quickly before nodding quickly and cleared her throat ' And Piper Cherokee.'

The student laughed at Piper's last name and opened her mouth to yell something out before I shot her a warning glance and she took a deep breath.

She sat down to a seat next to me and smiled at me gratefully.

~ ~ ~ Time Skip ~ ~ ~

It was lunchtime again. Percy and I went to our table and waved Piper over enthusiastically . Leo grinned as he fiddled with a piece of metal and said

' Woohoo! B- Cat fight!' As he caught Piper's glare.

Just as we anticipated, Janelle walked over in her too high heels and smiled – a creepy smile – at Piper.

'So Annie here found herself a new friend, didn't she?'

I glared at her and she shivered before steadying herself and pointedly on me and looked at Piper and said the similar things she said to me before walking away.

Piper glared at her and muttered 'That's her, ain't it?'

I smiled and said, ' Just till she wait…'

~ ~ ~ Time Skip ~ ~ ~

It was the end of the term, Janelle and her gang of people had tried to bully us but went away when I gave them an amazing judo-flip each.

They went away but they got everyone else at school ignore us. Even the nice girl Ashley ignore us pointedly because Janelle promised everyone that they could look at her Tristan's Mclean autograph.

We went over our plan almost every day and discussed things with Piper's dad as he agreed with our plan readily as I quote' Anything for my little Piper."

~ ~ ~ Time Skip ~ ~ ~

'Today is the day-' Leo began dramatically as Piper hit him hard in the stomach.

Today is the Parent's occupation day. Tristan Mclean stood there beside Piper, wearing mask, sunglasses, hats and almost covered every part of his body for our big plan .

Sally stood by me and Annabeth as Annabeth's dad can't come. Argus has agreed to come as Leo's and Jason's adopted parent.

We went in the hall and found a place to sit down for the assembly as the principal came out and gave us a speech before asking all the parents who thought their occupation was special to come out on the speech.

Before he even went off the stage, we saw a large crowd crowding around one person. That person went shaking hands and went on the stage cockily.

"I'm sure that you all know who I am.' He smiled and said ' I'm Tristan Mclean's Personal assistant.'

Instantly the whole hall erupted in cheers, and I even saw the school supervisor , who is a married woman on her feet, yelling and cheering with all of the other females in the hall. A chant started' Tristan Mclean ! Tristan Mclean ! ' I saw Piper, who was putting her head in her hands and sighing' This is so disgusting, I mean, even our English teacher, who has Two sons, is yelling for my DAD.'

Piper's dad said ' Awww, Pipes, don't you like me?'

I whispered' Time for your entrance, Mr M.'

Piper's dad smiled, ' Don't worry, my dear. After all, I am an actor.'

The man on the stage kept on droning about how sweet was his daughter and how everyone should listen to her.

I almost fell asleep before he said 'And I heard that a group that consists of five has not been listening to my daughter ' He turned to principal ' And I'm sure that the kid's parent will better have some reason or you will kick then out of the school.'

Mr. M. strolled casually on the stage before taking a mike from the stand and stood next to that man, his tall form towering over him and said 'Of course I have and I fully support my daughter and her friends.'

That man sneered before asking' And, pray, sir, who do you think you are to order me around? I can have my boss fire you from whatever job you do.'

To be continued. . .

(Sorry guys, I didn't want to make a cliffie, but my friend persuaded me to. Before you start yelling at my friend, please hear her out. She said that if I make more cliffies, people will give more reviews. So guys, please give me five more reviews? I swear I will continue the story as soon as possible. Ok, I 'm really apologetic to the guest who said 'K' .Please, note that it is not a review. Thank you. )


End file.
